


Happening

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform, edmay, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Ed and May wish Edd and Eddy would understand that they are in love.





	Happening

“I can see what’s happening and they don’t have a clue!” Ed exclaimed whacking himself upside the head in frustration.

May gently took hold of his arm, walking alongside Ed in the park. “Give it time, Ed. Eventually, they’ll come to terms that they’re right for each other. Just like us!”

“Yeah, but, Double D and Eddy already act like a couple,” Ed pointed out to May. “Double Dee sits in Eddy’s lap whenever we’re all watching a movie, Eddy’s always hugging him, and they even kiss ‘cause Eddy wants to taste Double Dee’s chapstick! How does that not make them a couple?”

Nodding her head in agreement, May agreed. “Yeah, you’re right. They’re totally clueless.”

“They’re so right for each other, too.”

“Totally! Do you remember when Double Dee left on that week-long program for a science fair Eddy couldn’t go a day without texting him?”

Ed snickered. Eddy was just about ready to grow wings and meet Edd just so he could see him. “Just the other day Double Dee was sharing a milkshake with Eddy! He has to wipe his desk down before even sitting at in school!”

“When I told Eddy that he should take Double Dee to the school dance he acted as if I were out of my mind!” May pointed out, spinning a finger in front of her face. “He won’t admit that he has feelings for him.”

Ed smiled.

“What is it?” May asked. Ed’s smile was so goofy that it was contagious.

“I’m still happy for them,” Ed determined.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen Eddy so happy.”

“We should invite them to come on our next date!” Ed suggested.

May curled her eyebrow. “To Chickens and Gravy: On Ice?”

“Okay, maybe not on that date.”

“They’d probably get bored and start making out behind a corner!” May laughed.

The couple continued to walk on through the park. Subconsciously they pulled one another closer in a tight hug. They were quiet each in their own thoughts.

“I just wish they’d admit their feelings now,” Ed said.

“Before it’s too late,” May agreed.


End file.
